Doing Laundry
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Chandler and Monica do actual laundry. Season 5 sap, basically. :


Doing Laundry  
  
_Wow, I started this MONTHS ago. I got the idea at work. I guess being around clothes made me think of laundry? lol. Anyway, I started it and couldn't think of where to take it, so it took me months to finish it! Hope it turned out alright, I'm trying to get over writer's block (there's no such thing as writer's block, my English teacher used to say. lol. 3). This takes place mid-late season 5. Somewhere after TOW Everybody Finds Out, so everyone knows about them, and the I love yous have been said. I'm thinking around TOW The Cop. :) And they're way kissy in this lol, but hey, that was the beauty of season 5! Ever since I got home from Vegas I've been on a C&M high (go figure!) so maybe I'll do more like this soon! Read & enjoy! :)  
  
_  
Chandler smiled when he returned to the laundry room where he and Monica had been doing laundry all evening and saw her folding her clothes on top of a washer, her back to him. Stepping inside the door, he noticed that the woman who had been there with them before he was sent to get dryer sheets was now gone. The woman had kept giving them sideways glances, probably thinking that it was ironic that two people who were clearly dating lived in the same building, which she knew they did because they were in the same laundry room. She also probably thought it was strange that even though they lived in the same building, they did their laundry together. On a Friday night. What kind of date was _that_?   
  
He knew what she was thinking. He could tell what they _all_ were thinking when it came to him and Monica. Little did that woman know that he and Monica had more complex ties than that. He thought of how some people only see the people they're dating on an actual date. He and Monica saw each other every day, before work, after work, in the laundry room, before bed, whenever else they met.   
  
He noticed that Monica was so into her laundry, which didn't really surprise him, that she didn't notice he was back. He put the dryer sheets on the counter near the door and quietly walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her. He felt her jump immediately, then relax, when she somehow figured out who it was.  
  
What's the matter? he teasingly whispered into her ear. She turned around to face him and tried her best to pretend to be angry at him for scaring her.  
  
she muttered playfully, giving him a smile. You scared me. You could've been like, a serial killer or a rapist or something.  
  
he said pointedly. Besides, I may not be a rapist, but I wouldn't mind having my way with you.  
  
She rolled her eyes, yet smiled at him.   
  
You say that like you've never had your way with me before, she joked.   
  
Can I help it if laundry turns me on?  
  
she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Now c'mon, I have laundry to finish here.  
  
Laundry was _a lot_ more fun with you a few months ago, he teased, releasing her from his grip so she could finish her laundry. She turned and smiled at him, knowing what he meant.  
  
That's still fun, we just don't call it laundry anymore. Now laundry is... laundry, she laughed. _  
  
_ I don't think you do your laundry right, Chandler stated, knowing fully well the reaction it would elicit from Monica if he were serious. However, he also knew that she would know he wasn't.  
  
Haha. You're really asking for it, aren't you? she asked, sticking her tongue out at him before folding more of her clothes.   
  
I suppose one might say that. He sighed in boredom and played with the vending machine that was attached to the wall, from which laundry detergent was sold. Laundry is _so_ boring, he stated.  
  
She smirked to herself. You do realize this is like, the first time that you and I have done laundry' together and have _really_ done laundry together.  
  
Like I said before, I much prefer the way we used to do laundry.  
  
Tough call for me, she stated.  
  
You know, I wouldn't be so concerned if I thought you were kidding.  
  
Oh, you know what? she said, throwing a towel at him from her laundry basket.  
  
Next time throw something sexier than a towel. Underwear or something, he teased, folding the towel and placing it back in her laundry basket.  
  
  
  
Okay, so let me see if I'm assuming right. If either of us ever want clean towels, we wash them ourselves? he asked, noticing she was washing just about all of her towels.  
  
Rachel sure isn't about to, she said with a roll of her eyes. Not like I'd trust her with them anyway. Especially the fancy-guest towels.  
  
Chandler smirked. Yeah, well, Joey barely does his own laundry, let alone towels, which are apparently Monica smiled and gave him a sympathetic look, then checked the clothes that were in the dryer.  
  
They're still not dry, she stated. And I'm out of quarters. You have more? she asked him.  
  
I may or I may not.  
  
she whined. C'mon, I know you have some. I'll pay you back, if that's what you're worried about, she joked, knowing that wasn't it at all, he just wanted to mess with her.  
  
No, no. I think you already owe me, like, seven dollars in quarters. Pay me that, then you can start borrowing from The Bank of Chandler again.  
  
she told him. I know you have quarters. And I know you love me, so you'll give them to me. She waited, and he made no move to give her anything. she whined. Okay, you know what, fine, that's it. She put down the towel she had in her hand and decided to take matters into her own hands. I'll get them myself.  
  
He waited for her to take a dollar from her pocket and prepare to put it in the change machine, or even head to the door to go back to her apartment to get more before he'd stop her and give her the remaining quarters he had in his pocket.   
  
Instead, however, she only moved across the room to where he was and used one hand to hold his other hands out of the way, then used the other hand to pull his quarters from his pocket. In her struggle to get the quarters she ended up pushing him into the wall he was standing close to.  
  
Okay, whoa, he joked. Domestic violence here.  
  
She smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling the quarters from his pocket. she said with a grin. And thanks, she said with a sly smile, jingling the quarters in her hand.  
  
Oh, anytime, he replied sarcastically, but returned her smile when she glanced at him over her shoulder as she headed to the dryer. He plopped down into the white plastic chair to wait for her to finish. His laundry was already dry. Then again, he didn't have a million and one categories of towels to wash _separately._ Monica put more quarters into the dryer and turned it on again, then turned and smiled at him.  
  
Uh, way to be a gentleman and offer the woman the seat.  
  
There's no woman in here.  
  
You're funny, Bing. I'm sure you'll still be laughing when there's no woman in your bed tonight, either, she replied with a smirk. The timer on one of the dryers went off, and she turned to check the clothes. Chandler picked up a magazine that was sitting on the counter and started thumbing through it. The only magazine in the place, and it was Cosmo. Just his luck.  
  
Are you done with all your laundry? Monica wondered as she pulled her clothes out of the dryer.  
  
he said, absentmindedly looking through the pages of the magazine.   
  
You can go back upstairs if you want, she added.  
  
Nah, it's fine, he said. Besides, if I leave you down here a real serial killer or rapist might come. Then I'd feel a little guilty.  
  
That makes me feel so much better about being down here at 11:30 at night.  
  
What's even sadder is that it's a Friday night, Chandler countered.   
  
Even sadder when you realize we're down here doing laundry on a Friday night and neither of us are single.  
  
Well, at least we know that our significant other isn't out partying without us. Monica turned around to make a remark to that, then noticed him sitting there reading Cosmo.  
  
Are you reading _Cosmo_? she asked with a laugh. He shrugged and flipped the page. Trying to keep up with the current styles? she teased.   
  
Unfortunately this magazine is from April of 1997. If I followed the styles in here, I'd still be behind the times.  
  
she said with a laugh, folding the newest clothes she had removed from the dryer.  
  
Whoa. You know there's a lot of articles on sex in here.  
  
Yeah, Cosmo is kinda well known for that, she told him.   
  
And women give us grief for reading Playboy. Hardly a difference when you look at some of these pictures in here.  
  
Oh please, she said with a laugh. Nothing in there comes close to Playboy.  
  
Ahh, I see someone is suddenly familiar with Playboy, he teased, flipping more pages in the magazine. Wow, yeah, what _is_ she thinking wearing her hair like that? Monica shook her head at him and smiled as she threw her clothes into her laundry basket.  
  
Okay, c'mon, let's go.  
  
You finished?  
  
she said.   
  
He got up and closed the magazine and tossed it back on the counter. He went to open the door then looked at Monica with an unsure face.  
  
Uh, yeah, maybe we're not ready to go.  
  
What? Why? she asked.   
  
Door's stuck, he stated, gesturing at the closed door.   
  
It can't be stuck, she said, going over to it and jiggling the knob. Nothing happened, so she pulled on it harder, only to have it come off in her hand. Yeah, I'd say we're stuck, Monica relented. Chandler gave her a look then nodded in agreement. Monica sighed and put the door knob down on the counter then hopped up onto one of the washers while Chandler went to look at the door.  
  
he said. I swear, this would only happen to us.  
  
At least that old woman who was in here earlier already left. I'd hate to be stuck in here with her. She kept watching us.  
  
You noticed that too?? he asked. I thought it was just me.  
  
No, she definitely was, she said. Maybe she thought you were hot.  
  
That's sick. She was like, sixty.  
  
So? Most guys her age are probably not so good looking.  
  
Maybe she was checking _you _out, Chandler countered.   
  
Monica said with a laugh. It was less disturbing when she was checking you out.  
  
She was probably just looking at us thinking how annoying and inappropriate young couples these days are. Back in her day, you know, marriages were arranged, there was no relationship.  
  
Monica smiled. We weren't even doing anything inappropriate! she defended their behavior.  
  
Uh, sure.  
  
Okay, anything inappropriate that she was supposed to see. Besides, nothing _that_ bad.  
  
How the hell are we gonna get out of here? Chandler wondered.   
  
Maybe Rachel and Joey will wonder where we are and come down here and look, Monica decided. Well, uh, maybe Joey, because I think Rachel is scared to come down here after dark.  
  
No can do. He's got a date tonight. So either he's at her place, or she's at our place, and if she's at our place, I doubt he'd notice I'm missing. And even if he does, he'll just think I'm with you.  
  
Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that when I don't come home Rachel will assume I'm with you. And if she happens to notice you're missing, too, she's just gonna know we're together somewhere and leave it alone.  
  
he said with a sigh. Maybe someone will come down here to do laundry.  
  
At almost midnight on a Friday night? she questioned.  
  
You never know. Maybe. They wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow so they could stay up late doing laundry tonight. He shrugged, and she smiled at him.  
  
I'm bored, she whined. Entertain me.  
  
Yeah, okay. Since I brought my magic kit down here. She rolled her eyes. Besides, you know how I usually keep you entertained, and we can't do that here.  
  
she chastised, lightly kicking him in the leg.  
  
Would you stop beating me up already? he teased.  
  
she said with a smile. Come here, let me make it up to you, she said, pulling him to her by his arm and giving him a kiss. she asked, letting her arms come to rest around his neck.  
  
Maybe. I don't know if you're forgiven yet, though. Stealing my quarters was harsh.  
  
You were gonna give them to me anyway, and you know it, she said with a smile. But anyway, she laughed, and kissed him again.  
  
Okay, I guess you're forgiven.   
  
she said with a smile. A moment of silence passed by. Oh my God, really, we're gonna be here _all night_, aren't we? Of all the times for Joey to have a date.  
  
Mon, Joey _always_ has a date.  
  
How does he do it? Monica wondered. Doesn't he get sick of meaningless one night stands?  
  
Apparently not, Chandler said. I mean, I'd speak from experience of having tons of meaningless one night stands, but I don't have much experience in that area.  
  
Because you suck in that area, she stated. I was supposed to be a meaningless one night stand, she pointed out.  
  
Yeah, well... you know... I have... he searched for a comeback.  
  
Uh huh, she said with an amused smile. That's just what I thought.  
  
You think you know me so well, Chandler stated with mock annoyance.  
  
That's cause I do, she played his little game. I mean, come on. Anything I _didn't_ get out of you when we were friends, I definitely got out of you when we started dating.  
  
He relented. Yeah, we both know you're right so there's no point in trying to argue it.  
  
She leaned in and gave him a small, quick kiss. Don't worry. It goes both ways, you know.  
  
I'm well aware of that, he agreed. I mean, not everyone knows what happened at Burger King in 1991-  
  
she said with a laugh. I don't even know why I trust you with my secrets, she added. You were the one who told everyone that was my underwear hanging on the telephone wire.  
  
Hey, that was the only secret I _ever_ told! he defended himself. And besides, then you told everyone I had a third nipple, so we should be even.  
  
We'll see, she teased. Then she looked at her watch and sighed. Well? What do we do?  
  
Fix the door? he suggested, going over to inspect it again. He looked at the knob, then the empty space on the door. He shrugged and looked at her.  
  
she asked.  
  
No clue how to fix it, he stated. She hopped off the washing machine and went over to look at it herself.  
  
Me either, she stated after a minute. Oh well, she said. I suppose there are worse people we could be stuck down here with.  
  
I'm not so sure.  
  
Don't make me beat you up some more.  
  
Point taken, he said. Who would you _least_ want to be stuck with somewhere? he wondered. Out of all the people you know.  
  
She thought about it, then laughed. My mom.  
  
Who would you _most_ want to be stuck with somewhere?  
  
  
  
He smiled. Guess it's your lucky day, then, he joked, sitting down on the floor leaning against one of the washers.  
  
She smiled. Guess it is, she agreed, sitting down across from him. She sighed out of boredom and glanced at her watch again. Let's play something. Truth or Dare, she decided.  
  
Yeah, I can just see the dares now. I dare you to turn on that dryer with nothing in it!' he quipped. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Fine, no dares then.  
  
So what? We're just playing Truth? What kind of game is that?  
  
I dunno, but we'll find out if we try it! Please? I'm bored.  
  
This game sounds dangerous to me.  
  
Maybe this will convince you, she said before leaning towards him and kissing him deeply on the mouth. Once she broke away from the kiss, she looked at him with a smile. And if we ever get out of here, there may be more where that came from. _If_ you know what I mean, she said with a wink. And _if_ you play Truth with me, she added.  
  
Okay, alright, fine, he said. But not because you're trying to bribe me, just because there's nothing better to do.  
  
Thank you! Now, I'll go first.  
  
Didn't see that coming.  
  
Oh, hush, she said. Okay. Uh, she paused to think, okay. If there was no me, out of all the girls you had dated, which relationship would you go back and change so that it didn't end? I mean, if you had to pick one of them to spend your life with, and not me, who would it be?  
  
He thought about that one. Uh, Kathy, probably. That is, assuming that I could change the whole her cheating on me thing.  
  
I knew you'd pick her, Monica stated with a smile. She rubbed his arm as if to ease the pain of Kathy cheating on him.   
  
My turn? he asked. Monica nodded. Okay. If for some reason you had to kick someone out of the gang, who would it be?  
  
she said in feigned seriousness. She watched his face form a shocked expression, then laughed. I'm just kidding! she said. I guess I'd pick Ross. Since he's my brother I'd still see him anyway. But if kicking someone out meant I'd never see them again, I guess I'd pick... she paused. I don't know, this is too hard.  
  
You wanted to play.  
  
Fine. If you ever tell her I said this...  
  
Her. So it's either Phoebe or Rachel.  
  
...I'd have to pick Phoebe. Only if I HAD to, like someone had a gun to my head or something! she added.  
  
  
  
My turn! she said happily. When did you fall in love with me?  
  
What, you want like a time or a date?  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
I don't know, he said simply.   
  
That's not how you play this game! I don't know is not an acceptable answer.  
  
I know, but that's the truth... and aren't we supposed to be telling the truth?  
  
Well, yeah, but...  
  
Fine. If you can answer the same question about _me_, then I'll try to answer your question better.  
  
Fine. I fell in love with you when... she trailed off.  
  
he prompted.  
  
Okay, fine, she said. Let me rephrase my question. When did you first _realize_ you were in love with me?  
  
When you came over to my apartment with that turkey on your head, he said. Which was why I blurted it out... I didn't know it was coming. When she looked satisfied with his answer, he smiled. Okay. Same question for you.  
  
she started. I know that when you blurted it out on Thanksgiving that I realized I felt it, too... so I guess it was the same moment. I hadn't really realized it before then.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have bothered to deny it, then, he said with a chuckle.  
  
She smiled. Okay. I've got a good one. If you were granted any one wish right now at this moment, what would it be? she noticed him start to hesitate and added, The truth, remember.  
  
Okay. Truthfully... I'd wish that I could be assured I wouldn't mess this up.  
  
Mess what up? she asked.  
  
he said shyly, looking down at the ground.  
  
What if I told you I could grant you that wish?  
  
he looked up at her. How could you make sure that _I_ don't mess us up?  
  
Because I won't let you, she said. Haven't you learned that by now? she added with a smile.  
  
Yeah, but if I do something stupid like all the other times--  
  
she interrupted him, I won't let you. I know you too well for that to happen.  
  
He smiled at her. Wow, this game sure became deep.  
  
Yeah. I think it's time to move on. Pick a game.  
  
he looked around and picked up an abandoned water bottle. Okay. Spin the bottle.  
  
Where have you been? she teased. You need more than two people to play that. In fact, you need a while circle full of people.  
  
No you don't, he said. He placed the bottle down between them and spun it. It pointed the empty gap between them when it came to a stop. Monica looked up at him waiting for him to explain. So obviously, he said, I kiss you. He leaned across the empty space, and over the bottle to softly give her a kiss. She smiled when he broke away.  
  
Ahh. I think I see how this game works, she said. She took the bottle and gave it a spin. This time it pointed at the empty gap on the other side of them. She closed the gap between them once again and gave him a kiss, this one lasting for longer. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. You know how it goes. If the bottle makes you kiss the same person, the kisses have to get longer.  
  
he said, spinning it again. This time it actually did point at her. She looked at him and laughed. You _again_?  
  
Three times in a row, she said as he started to lean forward. You better make this one a good one.  
  
I'll try, he said as he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her for a few seconds. When it became clear to her that he wasn't planning on breaking the kiss anytime soon she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
We've got... to... spin... again... she said between kisses.  
  
Forget that... it's always gonna... land... on you... anyway... he responded. Let's... just save... time. She giggled against his lips.  
  
Stop... breaking... the kiss, she joked.  
  
Says the... one... breaking it...  
  
Oh, I'm sorry! a voice behind them said. I didn't know anyone was here... doing that.... I'll just... go... the man who had entered the laundry room said, turning to leave. Monica and Chandler broke apart and jumped up.   
  
Don't close the door! they both yelled. The man looked at them, startled.  
  
God I hate social situations, he muttered. I do my laundry at night so that I don't have to talk to people... I didn't expect anyone to be here... no one is ever here at this time... then I find you two... and you two kissing... now I not only have a social situation, but an awkward one... he rambled on.  
  
Don't worry, Chandler said, stacking Monica's laundry basket on top of his and picking them both up. We were finished with our laundry.  
  
the man said to himself. Monica blushed.   
  
Chandler continued, we'll be going. Come on, Mon, he said, heading to the door. They walked out and the man moved to let the door close.  
  
Monica said, stopping the door before it closed. She picked up the man's detergent bottle he had set down and used it to keep the door from closing. You might want to keep the door open, she said before they left.  
  
Did that woman just touch _my_ bottle? the man wondered.  
  
--  
  
You ever seen that guy around here before? Monica asked as they came up the stairs to their hallway. Chandler set their laundry baskets down.  
  
Nope. But that's not surprising since he doesn't like social situations.  
  
Monica said with a laugh. Monica took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Laundry was fun tonight. Even if we did get stuck down there for hours.  
  
What time is it? he asked, twisting their entwined hands to look at her watch. It's late. Or, well, early, I guess.  
  
she said, glancing at her watch herself. Thanks for playing Truth, she added with a smile.  
  
He laughed and kissed her forehead. Anything for you. Thanks for playing spin the bottle.  
  
She grinned. No problem. I enjoyed it, she added with a wink.   
  
Yeah, you do usually enjoy games where I get to count your teeth with my tongue.  
  
She lightly hit him.   
  
Like everyone doesn't already know I know exactly how many teeth are in your mouth.  
  
she whined. Let's change the topic already. Or else go to bed, she said.  
  
He shrugged and went to reach for his door knob.   
  
Okay. Night.  
  
No, no, no you don't, she said, grabbing his hand.   
  
What? You just told me to go to bed.  
  
Did I say _your_ bed? she asked with a raise of her eyebrows. You played Truth with me, now I have to live up to my end of the bargain, she reminded him. She pulled her keys out of her pocket. We have to have SOME fun on a Friday night.  
  
Monica, wait, he said, pulling her from the door she was about to unlock.  
  
she asked, looking at the seriousness in his eyes.   
  
I love you.  
  
She grinned. I love you, too.  
  
I mean, I really, really love you.  
  
I know. And I really, really, _really_ love you.  
  
he said. Just so long as we're clear. She smiled at him and opened her door, then lightly pushed both of their laundry baskets inside the door before pulling him in as well and closing the door behind them.  
  
Thank you, she said, turning to him.   
  
For what? he asked her.  
  
For doing laundry with me.  
  
Exactly which kind of laundry are you referring to? he teased.  
  
Well, both, she said with a sly smile. But I really think there's something beyond special between us when we spend a Friday night doing laundry together and have a great time.  
  
Me too, he agreed, kissing her softly. Then he laughed.  
  
she asked.  
  
That last sentence you just said. If you substitute doing laundry' for our alternate version of doing laundry, it sounds kinda funny.  
  
She thought about what she'd said before and laughed.   
  
You mean if it were to go But I really think there's something beyond special between us when we spend a Friday night having sex and have a great time?' Yeah, that's kinda funny.  
  
One last Truth question? he asked.  
  
  
  
Do you have any idea how much I love you, really?  
  
She smiled. she told him. I do. I know. Because I know it's as much as I love you. I can tell from the way we do laundry together. She paused and laughed. And by that, I mean, actual laundry. Although the other thing indicates it to me, too, she added with a smirk.  
  
T H E E N D  
  
_Not too sure about that ending, I rewrote the end like three times. :- Anyway, I thought this was just kinda cute, so here ya go. Hopefully that helped me to get over my horrible writer's block-- it's summer, and I have time to _actually_ write for once, and I have no good ideas. :(  
  
Happy 4th to everyone! :D_


End file.
